


do you not read the show choir blogs?

by killerleo



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton AU, M/M, Power Couple, all the warblers share about 2 brain cells they're honestly so dumb, seblaineweek 2020, show choir blogs rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo
Summary: where the whole world and the entire show choir blog community heralds sebastian and blaine as the power couple of the warblers...the one problem is that they're not even dating, even if sebastian wants them to be
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	do you not read the show choir blogs?

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is taking the prompt: power couple very literally, and is even mentioned several times, but i simply do not care as this is entirely self indulgent. i love the warblers and they're all just dumb frat boys who throw things at each other but that is very gorgeous to me.
> 
> ft sebastian pining, oblivious blaine, and the wide world of the show choir online community

**1\. the review**

_ The Dalton Academy Warblers are a force to be reckoned with. This is also probably the understatement of the decade. I mean, an all-male private school acapella group with impeccable uniforms, perfectly synchronised dancing, winning smiles and handsome faces is in itself a terrifyingly threatening idea. The fact that they have the absolute audacity to be led by co captains who were both devastatingly attractive and stupidly talented is really what tips them over the edge and makes them all the more fearsome. Read below for our profiles on the show choir power couple that puts Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson to shame! _

Groans mixed in with proud coos echoed around the common room as the Dalton students read the updated show choir blog review of them, Sebastian feeling pretty damn cocky at the post if he did say so himself. 

“I mean it’s ridiculous, you two aren’t the only bloody members of the Warblers, they realise that right?” Thad grumbled, rolling his eyes at the blog in front of him. Sebastian just grinned and leant back, hands tucked behind his head as he splayed his legs out in front of him. 

“I don’t know, when you’re devastatingly handsome and stupidly talented it really is hard to not be the centre of attention, I guess you wouldn’t understand.” That was received by a quick kick to the shin from Jeff, and a ball of paper thrown at his head across the room from some miscellaneous Warbler who wisely hid as soon as the wad left his hand. 

“Shame it doesn’t mention that you’re also a complete asshole, that would’ve been nice and honest of them” Thad added, arms crossed against his chest as Nick yelled a shout of approval. 

“Scroll down and read the profiles and see if it says how he spends over 30 minutes in the shower every morning singing the Legally Blonde musical soundtrack, because trust me that’s one of his defining traits.” Sebastian flipped him off, but scrolled down the page anyway, taking in the profile. 

_ Sebastian Smythe takes care of the choreography of the Warblers, his dance background in Paris helping to whip them into shape. He’s described as sharp with a wicked tongue, not afraid to get what – or who – he wants, as he’s proven this year alone! Our sources say that he has excellent grades, is one of the top lacrosse players for Dalton, takes his coffee black and likes soccer and basketball. Son of the State Attorney, he is a classic private school boy, who’s dedication and determination helped him to become co-captain when he only joined Dalton Academy this year as a junior. He stands at 6’3, with green eyes and light brown hair, and is definitely more than a threat to other show choir leaders. Watch this space for updates! _

Sebastian read it out loud, realising halfway through that it was a terrible idea as he could actually  _ feel _ his ego inflating, but that ship sailed as he made his way through his profile. The annoyed looks on the other boys faces also didn’t help much, feeling smug at the praise he was receiving from a stupid high school show choir blog. God, his standards really were slipping. 

"Takes his coffee black like his soul!"

"You're only 6'2 Smythe don't kid yourself!"

"The only thing you're a threat to is people's eyes you ugly bastard!"

Sebastian merely closed his eyes and spread his arms, his friends insults falling dead to his ears as he grinned. He'd rugby tackle Nick later to make up for it, or maybe he'd just sew up the sleeves of his blazer and he'd be too confused to figure out how to properly wear it. Maybe he'd put Nair in his shampoo?

Suddenly the door to the commons burst open and Blaine came -almost- running in, satchel thrown across his perfectly ironed uniform, interrupting Sebastian's inner monologue of Nick hate.

“Sorry, got held up after maths, the new post about us all is really good isn’t it! Should definitely label us as competition for everyone else!” he rushed, a large smile spread across his face and honey eyes shining. Sebastian still felt his heart flutter a little when he looked at him, a feeling he never thought he would get used to, the emotion so unfamiliar. Whatever Blaine Anderson had done to him was criminal, and they weren’t even dating.

No, he had a  _ crush _ .

Sebastian Smythe did not get crushes, but this boy had to come along and fuck everything up and give him stupid fucking feelings and stupid fucking heart flutters which were ridiculously annoying. Even worse was that everyone always assumed that they  _ were _ dating – at the Lima Bean, at concerts, at the cinema, even walking down the halls of Dalton. Ever since they decided to become co captains and had consequently spent more and more time together, they had been deemed boyfriends by the universe, which seeing as for some reason that was what Sebastian actually  _ wanted _ made everything very fucking difficult. Especially seeing as Blaine was an oblivious little shit. 

“Well it’s not really about  _ all _ of us is it Anderson. You and Smythe got your own little personal profiles whereas we are one incongruous mass of uniformed smiles apparently” Nick scoffed, but his tone was light, and Sebastian knew he didn’t really care. Unlike other glee clubs, the Warblers understood the value of teamwork and comradery, and each member played a vital role in the overall ensemble which was invaluable. In the majority of their larger pieces they had multiple soloists anyway, even if it was primarily one singer and a few lines by another, people who wanted the chance to solo often got the opportunity. Sebastian was nice like that. 

“Yeah that was a bit much…” Blaine muttered, looking a little guilty at the obsession over him, but they both knew that the other boys weren’t too fussed. “At least it was all nice!”

Blaine’s profile was obviously gut wrenchingly pleasant, as what else would you write about the best person alive? Not that Sebastian was at all biased.

_ Blaine Anderson is the vocal powerhouse behind the Dalton Academy Warblers. Whilst Smythe takes care of the choreography, Anderson focuses on the singing arrangements and often takes lead vocal to the complaint of no one apart from his competition! Whilst he is also clearly ambitious and driven, we struggled to find anyone who would say a single bad word against the singer, our sources telling us he is confident but not cocky, kind and sweet, and a great leader to his peers. He enjoys boxing in his spare time, is the captain of the debate team, has an admirable bow tie collection, and adores black and white movie classics as well as superhero flicks. Previously he was involved with a member of the New Directions but has since moved on to his Warbler co-captain… no more flirting with the enemy! He stands at 5’8, with honey brown eyes and dark hair, and is definitely our teenage dream! Watch this space for updates. _

“Apart from the fact when they said you and Smythe are dating, they couldn’t have insulted you more, poor guy” Nick said, dramatically pulling a pouty face and grabbing his heart, looking at Blaine as if it had been written that he was engaged to Trump or something. Sebastian lobbed a cushion at him and snarled, then laughing when Nick fell over on his ass. His crush on Blaine was pretty much known to everyone apart from the boy himself and he wanted it to stay that way thank you very much, it just seemed the universe didn’t like that plan. Blaine just laughed and sat next to him, patting him on the knee comfortingly. 

“I know that’s a little odd, but you can’t believe everything you read online! I’m sure they just got their wires a little crossed that’s all. Besides, there’s way worse they could write” he smiled sweetly, not seeming too bothered by the false dating accusations, and instead jumping up and launching into his suggestions for sectionals, the rest of the Warblers just gazing on with wide eyes. Fuck, for all he cared about he could be talking about how to overthrow the government, all Sebastian could focus on was the feeling of Blaine’s hand on his knee.

**2\. the lima bean**

  
  


“I’m just saying, just because Trent sometimes wobbles a bit doesn’t mean you should always shove him at the back, he has such a beautiful smile that the audience loves! Some may say he’s the sunshine of the group you know.”

He and Blaine were in line to get coffee, competition plans batting back and forth between the two as they debated vocal parts and line ups after a fairly rigorous rehearsal had ended. For whatever reason Blaine thought he was too  _ mean _ with the boys, even though he had never said anything that wasn’t true and didn’t even make any of them cry, so at least he was improving. 

“Whatever, his angel face can come to the front when it requires something that involves having two feet planted on the ground at all times. That goes for Duval as well his dancing makes me want to scrape out my own eyeballs I don’t care how nice his tenor is.” That seemed to appease Blaine who just looked up at him and smiled, with those stupid golden eyes and earnest expression which made the ice around his heart melt just a little bit more goddammit. 

Realising they were at the front of the queue, Sebastian strode forwards and ordered coffee’s for the both of them, as they frequented the establishment together enough that Blaine’s order was as familiar to him as his own. The barista scribbled down their order’s on plastic cups and smiled up at them, practically cooing at the sight of the two boys in front of her. He could feel Blaine’s presence against him, the smaller boy slightly leaning on his side as his fingers drummed on the counter, every time his shoulder brushed closer about Sebastian’s he could feel his heart jump at the contact, cursing himself for letting his feelings get that deep.

“Alright that’s $7, paying together are we?” the barista asked, smiling deeply as she typed in numbers on the till.

“Yep I’ll get it.” The words came out Sebastian’s mouth automatically, as he always insisted on buying their afternoon drinks no matter what Blaine protested. He said it was because he liked tradition and was his way of making up for being an inevitable asshole during the previous rehearsal, but Sebastian knew that it was his way of being able to pretend as if they were on a date every week, no matter how pathetic it sounded. 

“Alrighty, there we go.” She pushed the card reader forwards and looked up to stare at them again. “You know, you two are the cutest! You’re here every week and always sit and chat away about those singing plans, you’re clearly so talented!”

Sebastian felt his face heat up and a strangled noise came out his throat, unable to physically form the words ‘he-is-not-my-boyfriend’. Beside him Blaine just chuckled and slotted his arm through his own, plucking Sebastian’s card from his hand as it remained frozen in place.

“Oh thank you that’s so sweet! Thanks for the coffee!” he said brightly, before dragging them over to wait for their drinks, rolling his eyes at Sebastian’s expression. “For such a smooth talker you’re a real dumbass sometimes” he muttered, affectionately squeezing his arm. Sebastian managed a faint smile, and collected their coffee’s from the side, only able to focus on the fact that Blaine’s arm was still entwined with his. 

They moved towards a table to sit and start going over their notes from the rehearsal, as per the tradition that their barista had creepy pointed out. Reluctantly removing his arm from Blaine’s, he slumped down into the chair, trying to find the will to live to do this work. After a few moments of silence, Blaine’s eyes narrowed as he looked past Sebastian’s shoulder.

He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, when suddenly the cause of the disturbance walked by him, stopping in front of his and Blaine’s table. 

“You better not be eavesdropping on anything we’re talking about,” said the voice of Rachel Berry, and Sebastian was seriously debating asking that barista to shoot him in the head. It was Ohio there was definitely a gun around him somewhere. He turned to look up at her, stood with her giant boyfriend who looked like he was a few biscuits short of a tin.

“We literally have our notes for sectionals out on the table in front of you and you think  _ we _ are copying  _ you _ ?” he asked, raising a single eyebrow and giving her his classic rich bitch look. She frowned, flicking her hair over her shoulder in a huff. Blaine sighed and gave her a comforting smile. 

“Sorry Rachel, we didn’t even know you were here. I promise we didn’t hear anything though. Good luck at your sectionals!” He spoke sweetly but finished with a purpose, clearly indicating the end of their conversation, which the boyfriend clearly picked up on, flashing them an apologetic smile as he led Rachel away despite her complaints. 

Sebastian gave Blaine an amused look, barely able to contain his laughter until they were out of earshot, the two of them chuckling over the absurdity of the encounter.

Later on, he was reading the recently updated show choir blog when he saw a photo of him and Blaine sat at the Lima Bean, with Rachel and her boyfriend talking to them, clearly unhappy. It was posted with the caption  _ Power Couple showdown in the Lima Bean! Looks like some people are starting the competitive season early! Scroll down to vote in our poll about which couple is best. _

Sebastian was pleased to see he and Blaine were winning by a mile, but he still voted for them anyway.

**3\. sectionals**

They were competing against 2 show choirs which Sebastian would barely consider competition, but they still rehearsed as vigorously as ever to show that they deserve their reputation as formidable. Arriving at their performance location, the Warblers were all buzzing with adrenaline, running around like dumb kids – Sebastian is proud in his restraint as he doesn’t berate any of them, only throws an empty can at Nick, which makes him feel a little better. He and Jeff lead them inside the school that they were performing in, some name he can’t even remember and he was standing inside it, which goes to show the amount of threat he feels. Blaine was signing off something on the bus so wasn’t with them as they entered, Sebastian leading the charge through the double doors into a really pitiful looking public school. 

Gross.

They were met by a group of angsty looking teenagers, all clucking about together in a circle, who whipped round to stare at them as they crowded into the corridor. Sebastian. raised a single eyebrow and gave his classic ‘i'm-bored-of-you-already-and-i'm-better-than-you’ smirk, which he  _ knew _ was perfect because he’d practised it in his damn mirror enough.

One of the boys from the rival show choir broke off and stalked over, head up high in a pretence of power, even though he looked like a kid who was trying on daddy’s suit for the first time; Sebastian had never been less threatened in his life, apart from maybe when Trent tried to go off on him. Hm, close call.

“Dalton Academy Warblers. Pleasure to meet you.” The  _ child _ in front of him stuck out his hand, as he reeked of nerves and the need of approval, his lackey’s behind him not doing much to encourage him. Sebastian stared down at the end with a barely concealed look of disgust, surely he wasn’t expected to actually touch that? Luckily Blaine suddenly appeared next to him, running in from the bus just in time before Sebastian was about to be forced to either touch that sweaty grip or just walk away in an act that would be undeniably cool and sexy but also lead to Blaine giving him a disappointed look.

“Hi! Nice to meet you guys, good luck out there!” his co-captain announced without a shred of sarcasm (somehow) and shook the outstretched hand firmly and politely, not so subtly kicking Sebastian in his leg as a gesture of annoyance at his delay in returning the shake. There’s no way Blaine actually thought he’d touch it is there?

“Yes, good luck to you also. So honoured to meet the famous couple the blogs have been so furiously writing about, I’m not sure if I should ask for an autograph or a threesome?” the child in front of him drawled out, suddenly finding some courage from somewhere inside that pathetic body because ok that was rude? Blaine dropped his hand, but his light smile remained on his face, he was slightly less willing to verbally assault someone than Sebastian was it seemed. There was a mix of snickering and offended huffs from the Warblers behind them, and their rival choir seemingly happy to have got some kind of reaction from them. 

Blaine just raised his eyebrows and said ever so sweetly, “Well we’re more than happy to give you autographs, but me and Sebastian have slightly higher standards than you so no threesome unfortunately. We may see you after the competition, but our trophy will be a little too big to see you over, so I won’t make any promises.” Sebastian barked out a laugh, not surprised to hear the insult – as Blaine had proven himself to be deservedly snarky sometimes – but still proud of his co-captain for delivering it so flawlessly. 

Well, he probably only said something to stop Sebastian from saying something so, so much worse, but still. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him forwards, leading the Warblers on past their rivals who stood spluttering, and they were gone before they could spit out some weak reply. Sebastian felt electric as his fingers were intertwined with Blaine’s, being half dragged along to their dressing room as the boys behind them cackled with laughter. He was so caught up in holding hands he didn’t even stop to think that Blaine hadn’t denied them being boyfriends. 

They won sectionals, obviously, and they carried out their trophy together, leading the cheering Warblers back to their bus in a sea of shouting, singing, and god awful dancing that was certainly  _ not _ Sebastian approved, but he couldn’t care less, surrounded by his friends and the overwhelming feeling of victory. The show choir blogs were updated that night with dozens of pictures of their performance, but one special one of him and Blaine outside by their bus, just pulled back from a tight embrace, arms still slightly on each other and wide grins on each of their faces. Sebastian saved it to his phone, along with its’ posted caption,  _ Warblers power couple strikes again! _

**4\. lacrosse game**

__

Sebastian was good at lacrosse. No, wait – he was  _ fucking amazing _ at lacrosse. Long limbs meant quick running and a far reach, as well as years of dancing ensuring fast reflexes and impressive flexibility, and lean strength. It was no surprise that he was made captain of the team, no doubt annoying most of the other players who had been at Dalton longer. Oh well, he thought, maybe they should just be better. 

__

Matches were his favourite, the chance to perform, not hold back and really go for it, and the cheering crowd gave him so much more energy and adrenaline. The best part was that Blaine always came and sat front and centre, cheering him on and him alone, shouting his name and whooping very loudly (yet very tunefully). It was one of the last games of the season, and he was pumped and ready, bantering with his teammates in the locker room before they went on for the home match. Sebastian was just finishing up his stretching routine – which at first the other guys had teased him for because of its dance roots, but they quickly changed their minds when they tried it – and putting on the last of his kit, psyching himself up to go out there. One of his teammates, Ryan, came up to him and slapped him on the back, typical ‘bro’ activities which Sebastian now partook in, fun.

__

“Hey, your boyfriend’s out there, better pull off some fancy moves to impress him Smythe.” Ryan said, cheerily giving him a smile and a ruffle of the hair, speaking without an ounce of mockery. Huh.

__

“I know you mean Blaine, but we’re not actually dating you dick” he huffed out, giving Jeff a shoulder nudge as he walked by him to stand near the exit. Ryan’s eyes narrowed and gave him a funny look, clearly confused. 

__

“What? Yes you are.”

__

Sebastian rolled his eyes, “Um, no we’re not. I think I would know.” Ryan didn’t shake the confused expression, instead it just grew deeper. 

__

“But dude, you’re like  _ always _ together and  _ always _ giving each other those funny looks, and you’re like, the power couple of the school? Co-captains of the singing group, you’re captain of lacrosse, he’s captain of debate, you’re both like, top of all your classes. You guys are like our Obama’s” he finished, looking weirdly sad at the revelation that they were not actually dating. Sebastian just scoffed and fixed him with a stare, although he was flattered at the comparison to Obama. 

__

“Sorry to break your heart man, we’re not like that.” Ryan gave him an odd look, then shook his head and walked to the exit, ready to leave the locker room. Sebastian just sighed and nodded at Jeff, the two of them leading the team out to the field to start the match. 

__

They won the game by a landslide. Sebastian’s a team player, he won’t take all the credit - Jeff scored a decent goal one time. He felt Blaine’s eyes on him the entirety of the match and listened out for his distinct cheering which felt like music to his ears, the shouting of his name causing a few too many sexual connotations to go through his head. Ok, so sometimes he showed off a  _ little _ , but if he could do a flip before scoring then why shouldn’t he? The roar of the crowd when the match ended and they won was deafening, and he felt himself be lifted by his teammates as they celebrated, a feeling of pride and euphoria rushing through him. As he was dropped back on the ground, he turned around to see a curly rocket dart towards him, and before he knew it he had an armful of Blaine Anderson, his cologne wafting up his nose and hair tickling his chin, and it was the best feeling of ecstasy he had ever felt.

__

“That was incredible! Honestly I’m so proud of you” Blaine stated as he unwrapped himself from Sebastian’s arms and grinned up at him, face split in two by the smile, and eyes gleaming. The sense of pride which he had been feeling before doubled in size, and Sebastian couldn’t help but return the smile, gazing down at the boy in front of him, completely awestruck by the mess of curls on his head that were usually fairly tame, and the flush of his cheeks from the evening air and excessive cheering. He felt a camera flash at them and turned to see a kid grinning over and giving a thumbs up, which he sarcastically returned. Blaine went to congratulate Jeff and his other teammates and Sebastian felt his eyes follow his frame as he left, unable to get his scent and the feel of him in his arms out of his mind. 

__

The picture of them ended up on the front of all the show choir blogs, somehow, the caption;  _ Lacrosse Captain, Debate Captain, Co-Captains of the Warblers. How Dalton’s Power Couple Celebrated the Great Victory! _ Sebastian thought it was a little long winded, but he saved the photo anyway, unable to tear his eyes away from the way that he and Blaine looked like they could be together from the candid shot taken of them.

**5\. class**

Sebastian was intelligent. He had gone to an excellent school in Paris which had more than prepared him for Dalton, and on top of prior education he was naturally gifted, and a very hard worker. In all, a recipe for top of every class and the best GPA in the school. It wasn't like he had any competition from the likes of people like Nick, who could barely hold a pen without spilling ink on himself and struggled counting past 15. Unfortunately, he wasn’t the only one who was both naturally gifted and a very hard worker, and although he didn’t have Sebastian’s Parisian education, he was fucking  _ Blaine Anderson _ so somehow it didn’t seem to matter. If it was anyone else, there was a chance he would have resorted to blackmail or extortion, but he couldn’t help but feel an inkling of pride whenever he learnt Blaine had pipped him at the post. What had happened to him?

It wasn’t every class; Sebastian had French, Chemistry, History, and Geography. Blaine was top of English, Maths, Physics, and Music, and they constantly switched being top of Biology. It was rather infuriating, but also kept him on his toes – whenever he got a better mark than Blaine his heart raced, and he worked even harder, and he knew the same went the other way. The other students knew it, and the teachers knew it, their constant battle one which motivated and challenged. Because of their close friendship it was never seen as worrying or unhealthy, just two very smart boys competing for top spot. 

French was the one subject that Sebastian was never worried about – he was nearly fluent for fucks sake and had lived in France for 2 years, so his place at top of the class was a permanent home for him, he practically paid rent on it. He had the subject last period on Monday’s, where his desk was next to Blaine and he often found himself losing focus and drifting his eyes over to the other boy, the way his blazer fit across his broad shoulders, and his hair curled up at the back where gel had come loose, and his lips softly parted when he was thinking extra hard… Ok the losing of focus happened quite a lot. And that happened to also be his downfall, unsurprisingly. 

As the teacher came round with their marked tests, she put down Blaine’s and told him, “Perfect work Monsieur Anderson, très bien!”, causing a soft smile on his face. Sebastian looked down at his own paper, expecting full marks, cos duh, and was graced with…

90%. 

Oh god. 

He frowned down at the paper, confused by the foreign number in front of him, the lack of a third digit seeming unnatural. His face must’ve not exactly been subtle, as Madame chuckled and leant down to whisper near his ear. 

“Monsieur Smythe, you only missed one question, and I think if you spent less time looking at the boy next to you and instead focused on your work, you may get full marks again.” She fixed him with a pointed look, a smile ghosting her lips as she moved on to the next student, leaving Sebastian behind to stare daggers into the stupid piece of paper in front of him. The realisation dawned on him that with Blaine’s slight edge on him in this test, that he was no longer in the lead for head of their year, and they were instead – tied. God. 

That realisation solidified the next day, as per Dalton tradition the boys at the top of their year group for each semester get a certificate and photo taken with the Headmaster to be put in the paper as well as put on the newsletter and yearbook – all very competitive. It was his in the bag, until he was distracted by looking at a  _ boy _ . Now, their marks were completely the same, which caused a lot of amusement across their friends and junior year classmates when the announcement of the select few students were made, usually 4 boys, this time 5. 

Standing outside the Dalton building with a very tasteful brick wall and weird statue backdrop, Blaine and Sebastian stood either side of the Headmaster, smiling charmingly at the camera as it snapped a photo of the two of them, each holding a certificate as charismatically as one can hold a piece of shitty paper. The photographer cooed at them, practically crying with joy at the two boys in front of her, who she deemed, “the most handsome young men I’ve ever seen.” She was right about that at least. After having a firm handshake with the Headmaster, the two of them head back inside, ambling slowly up the corridors. 

Their picture was in the paper the next week, the 4 photographs of each top boy (or boys in their case) decorating the front page, their one printed in a much larger size above the rest. It also somehow ended up on those damned show choir blogs, captioned  _ Dalton Academy Warbler’s Power Couple Tied for Top Student _ . Not particularly catchy, Sebastian thought, but he still saved it to his phone, unable to resist another snap of Blaine. 

**+1. regionals**

As they arrived at McKinley, Sebastian felt Blaine slightly tense up next to him, the bristling of his shoulders giving away the apprehension he felt at being at the school. He and Hummel hadn’t lasted long as they had moved into the next school year, Blaine not wanting to sacrifice his high class education, safety, and all of his friends for some boy – which apparently meant no more relationship. Not that Sebastian was really complaining, he had only met Hummel once and it was safe to say that ‘impressed’ was not one of the words he would use. Most of the words he would use are frankly too obscene to think about. 

The Warblers made their way off their bus and strolled through the McKinley carpark, with the similar bustle of energy and adrenaline they had at sectionals, this time even more heightened as they had actual competition to deal with. Well, bigger competition that before anyway, but Sebastian wasn’t exactly shaking with fear. Maybe if Blaine had transferred the New Directions would pose more of a threat… but that thought was too horrifying to think of, so he quickly rushed it out of his mind. They pushed their way into the school, Sebastian managing to bite down any degrading comments, although it really was disgusting – were those  _ slushie _ stains on the walls? Jesus. 

Nick led them through the corridor down to their apparent ‘dressing room’, which really was just a classroom with the chairs pushed out the way, but they’d all arrived in uniforms and pristine condition anyway, so it didn’t really matter. Sebastian glanced down at Blaine next to him who was uncharacteristically quiet, the smaller boy usually buzzing uncontrollably and talking everyone’s heads off before a competition. He knew it had been months since his and Hummel’s split and he was more than over it but being back at his school and ready to compete against each other must not have been the most fun feeling. 

“Hey killer, you know we’re gonna smash it out there right?” he said, a hand on Blaine’s shoulder and giving him one of his classic winning smiles, eyes softened slightly so it portrayed the honesty which he felt, giving a light squeeze of his hand. Blaine returned the expression gratefully, giving his head a quick shake and putting on his game face, turning round to face the rest of the Warblers. They were either doing vocal warmups or dicking around, Sebastian going over to flick Meatbox in the face who was in the middle of giving Nick a headlock. 

“Careful, his head is pretty hollow we don’t want it to just pop off” he muttered, ignoring the middle finger sent his way by Duval. Blaine clapped his hands and brought them all in, directing them all in a vocal exercise and getting their voices warm and ready. They stood chatting in the circle for a while before some kid stopped by and said they should make their way into the auditorium, eliciting an excited buzz of noise from the Warblers as they made their way out. 

Before Sebastian had a chance to follow them, he felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to see Blaine’s face staring back at him, a quiet confidence but with an underlying worry on his face. His mind immediately raced to the negatives, thinking what if Blaine was injured, or didn’t want to perform, or was going to tell him that he was still in love with Hummel and going to run and join his pathetic little –

“Jesus Sebastian calm your face down, I’m not going to tell you I have laryngitis and can’t go on or anything” Blaine chuckled, releasing his sleeve from his grip but letting his fingers trail down the fabric until they settled against his hand, lightly entwining them together. Sebastian stared down at it dumbly, mouth unable to move and brain unable to function, Blaine’s touch rendering him completely useless. “I just wanted to say, that the last few months as co-captains have made my time with the Warblers even better than I could’ve imagined, and well, that’s all been down to you really. We work so well together, the whole school knows it – hell, the whole show choir world knows it. I know you’ve seen all those posts too” he chuckled, slight blush on his cheeks as he looked down at the floor, Sebastian’s brain going into complete overdrive at the sight. 

“And I guess I just want to ask, if, uh, you ever think about making our partnership more…official?” Blaine stammered, a lot of his previous confidence gone as his mouth spoke, his grip on Sebastian’s hand tightening ever so slightly. There was a pause between them, Sebastian’s brain a few steps behind before he ever even realised what Blaine was saying. Realising that his silence probably meant something he didn’t, he blinked heavily, and thought, fuck it. 

He pulled Blaine forwards into a kiss, using his free hand to wrap around the back of his neck, carding his fingers through the hair as he urged their bodies together, pouring all his love and frustration into the kiss, feeling Blaine’s arm wrap around his waist. He could’ve stayed there in that moment forever he thought, not even caring they were in the middle of a chlamydia infested public school. An awkward cough brought him out the moment, the two of them slowly pulling away but remaining in a light embrace. Nick stood by the door looking slightly guilty but with a shit eating grin on his face.

“Yeah the competition is literally about to start dickheads, stop making out and get into your seats, preferably without tripping over each other’s tongues.”

Sebastian just pulled a face and stuck up two fingers, before lacing his hand with Blaine’s and giving him a soft smile, dragging the two of them out the classroom.

~

Tina wasn’t too nervous. They had rehearsed  _ hard _ , had Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones, and Finn had actually gone through most rehearsals without falling over recently, so there was that. Their main competition was the Warblers, and although they hadn’t seen them perform this year, show choir gossip was buzzing with stuff about them. Last year they had been good, there was no denying that, and Kurt’s ex was the damn most attractive guy she had ever seen (apart from Mike, of course), but apparently their new co-captain had turned them into dancers as well as handsome singers, so that was slightly more threatening. All of the blogs called them a ‘power couple’, photos of the two of them at lacrosse games, in the Lima Bean, even joint winning some dumb award, it seemed the pair were inseparable. The only good thing about that was the funny squeak that came out of Kurt’s mouth whenever anyone mentioned them and the disturbing shade his face went. Oh well, they couldn’t be that good. Tina wasn’t too nervous.

As they sat in the auditorium, the entire New Directions couldn’t stop staring over at the Warblers, sat in pristine lines with their perfect uniforms, each face handsome and hair sculpted with just the right amount of gel – honestly did they screen them on a hotness scale before they admitted them to sing? The focus of the staring was undeniably the co-captains, sat next to one another, fingers interlaced. Tina thought Kurt was going to cry. Hell, Tina thought  _ she _ was going to cry they were so hot. One sat up tall, gleaming green eyes that pierced through the shitty lighting, cheekbones reflecting the light, a confident charismatic smirk exuding charm. Blaine next to him was as gorgeous as she remembered, his dark hair slightly wavy but gelled down, a lovestruck expression on his face as he smiled his way through the Golden Goblets performance. Bastards. 

The Goblets performance drew to a close and the Warblers made their way out, the picture of damn sophistication. Tina felt herself get more and more excited for their performance alongside the rising nerves, eager to see what they would do and if they would live up to the hype. Judging from the looks of complete fear around her from the other New Directions, her excitement wasn’t necessarily shared. She was a sucker for a guy in uniform. What could she say? As the Warblers took to the stage they all drew a collective breath, waiting to see what their biggest competition would do. 

And when they started their performance, she could see exactly why they  _ were _ her biggest competition. Rather than the adorable and charming light swaying and one-two step of the Warblers of last year, these guys actually  _ danced _ , pulling out twists and jumps and levels to their movement which were not just in perfect synchronicity with each other, but with their impeccable vocals as well. Nothing was more mesmerising than their captains though, who shared their first song between them, their chemistry making Finn and Rachel look like Kurt and Brittney instead. Any confident thoughts quickly left her head as they continued, powering through each song with a fire and passion that electrified the audience, who were on their feet singing and dancing as the magnetic fun of their performance drew them in. Tina found herself on her feet too, the rest of the New Directions begrudgingly joining her as they cheered on the Dalton boys. 

She had never really understood their crown of power couple before, just assuming they were the Warblers ‘Finchel’, but that didn’t exactly impress her as that couple just argued and were annoying, so didn’t take it much to heart. Seeing the way the Dalton boys moved together, amplifying one another’s energies and bringing up the whole ensemble made her realise, really want it meant. Their performance was over before she even knew it, and she felt herself wanting them back on for more, their ridiculous boy band energy infectious. Oh yes, Tina was very worried.

The Warblers won, obviously. Tina felt herself unsurprised and smiled over at the cheering mass of uniforms as they celebrated their win, trophy and captains all held up in the air. She felt a pang of guilt towards the seniors who had just lost their chance at Nationals, but they were bustled off stage before she could really dwell on her feelings too much. Backstage they were lamenting their loss, when she slipped off to go to the bathroom, mainly to get away from all the crying before she burst into sympathy tears too. 

As she walked down the empty corridor, she peered into the classroom that the Warblers were given as their dressing room, full of cheering boys, play fighting and jumping around, that mask of sophistication gone as they allowed themselves to act like teenagers. Right in the middle of the chaos, stood their captains, in a tight embrace as if no one else in the room mattered, pulling away slightly to kiss each other, smiling as they leaned in. They looked so proud, in love, and just plain happy that Tina had to keep on walking, feeling as if she was interrupting a private moment just by witnessing them together, despite the crowd of uniform clad boys that had looked on at them in respect and pride.

~

Sebastian carded his fingers through Blaine’s hair, sat on his dorm bed on the pretence of doing homework. He hummed softly and gazed down at the boy in his lap, still unsure how he managed to get him as a boyfriend and be so lucky. Blaine was scrolling through his phone, letting himself be petted, and he let out a chuckle and tilted to look up at his boyfriend.

“The show choir blogs have been updated now since regionals you know, as it seems we’re as popular as ever” he remarked, grin wide on his face. Sebastian rolled his eyes but still peered down at the screen, secretly loving the little obsessive posts about the two of them, even if they thought they’d been dating for months longer than they had. He focused on the top post, which featured a still of them performing, capturing the two of them smiling at one another mid song.

_ WARBLER POWER COUPLE TAKE REGIONALS BY STORM _

_ The Dalton Academy Warblers proved to us yet again that they are a force to be reckoned with, fuelled by the intense chemistry of their co-captains which lit up the stage! The other choirs didn’t stand a chance, several New Directions members were spotted crying excessively after the results were announced, some even mentioning their rival captains by name! Nationals better get ready for our private school fan favourite’s as they’re coming for you! _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! im killer-leo on tumblr :)


End file.
